If Only
by revynclaw
Summary: He loves her, she loves another. A Soul Eater one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul eater, or any of the characters in this story. **

"Maka?" Soul said, waking up to the blinding sunlight. His room was deserted, though he sensed someone there moments ago.

_Maybe it was just my imagination,_ Soul thought.

He went to the kitchen. Nobody was there, but he found pancakes and milk on the table.

"I guess Maka left off with Kid," he told himself, shoving a pancake in his mouth. Maka and kid were dating for five months now. He and Maka were still together on missions, of course, but on their free time, Maka was _always_ with Kid.

The rest of the morning, Soul watched TV. When the show got boring, he read a book (or at least attempted to). When he got bored with the book, he fell asleep.

Two o'clock. The door creaked open. Soul woke up. Maka was there.

"So, been with Kid, huh?" Soul said.

"Yeah," Maka replied, taking off her coat.

"Why are you always with him?" Soul shouted. Maka was surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Why do you care? What's it to you?" Maka shouted back. "_You're_ not my boyfriend."

"What if you get hurt when you're with Kid? I'm your weapon, and you're my master! I should protect you!"

"Kid can take care of me quite well, thank you very much," Maka said coldly.

"But I'm the one who should be taking care of you! It's _my_ responsibility! Not his!"

"Well from now on, you can forget about that responsibility." She made her way to her room. Before she entered, she said, "The Soul I used to know would be happy for me. But the person standing in front of me is a selfish, self-centered little brat."

"Look what you did," he told himself, pulling his snow-white hair in frustration. He could still remember, five months ago, before Maka and Kid started dating.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_It was three days before the school dance and Soul was desperate for a date. Oh, right! He didn't ask Maka yet!_

_He was making his way to Maka, who was leaning on the wall, reading a book. Just when he was a few steps away, Kid went right in front of her and asked her to the dance._

_What would Maka say? She wouldn't say yes to that symmetry-obsessed guy, right? Soul thought. Please don't let her say yes._

"_Sure," he heard her say._

_On the school dance, Maka and Kid were always together. Dancing together, eating together, and sitting together._

_It was like Soul's world was falling apart. He felt hot anger flaming inside of him. He wanted to turn into a scythe and tear Kid into shreds right then and there._

_Why was he feeling this way? He can't be jealous. It's just his protective instinct towards Maka. She's his master, after all. But this feeling, it's just so intense. He can't be…No, he can't be in love with Maka, right? He can't be. But then, this feeling inside of him…_

_The next day, he saw Maka and Kid being all sweet and lovey-dovey and eating ice cream at the park. They were dating now._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Soul collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Why am I still thinking of Maka? Why am I jealous? Why doesn't this feeling ever go away?_ He thought.

"Am I…In love?" he asked himself. "But I can't be, I shouldn't be. No."

He got up and opened the door to Maka's room. She was sleeping. Her hair was framed perfectly around her face, and her mouth curved in an innocent, angel-like smile.

_Aww, she's so cute,_ Soul thought and he smiled.

He went back to his room and fell asleep.

_-ONE YEAR LATER-_

"S-Soul?" Maka opened the door to Soul's room.

"Hm?" Soul replied, not looking at her.

"Uhh, um Kid and I are…Kid and I are getting married two weeks from now," Maka said. "And uh, I, I mean we would like you to be our best man."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Soul replied, still not looking at her.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. So, uh, I'm gonna go now. We still got lots of things to prepare," Maka said cheerfully, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. No prob. No problem at all," he replied.

At the wedding, Soul wore a white suit that matched his hair. He was standing near the altar. The wedding march started to play. He saw Maka. She was so beautiful. She was smiling. Smiling, yet crying at the same time. It made him want to smile, too. But he knew, after a few moments, she would be Kid's wife. Maka, he girl he had always loved, the girl who hit his head with what seemed like a thousand books, would never be his.

The said their vows and exchanged rings. Now, Maka and Kid started to kiss, with cheers from the crowd. He saw Death Scythe crying. His little girl was married at last. Soul joined the clapping. He was smiling on the outside, pretending to be happy for his best friend, but on the inside, his heart was being stabbed by a thousand daggers.

If only he had the courage to tell her how he felt, he should be the one kissing her right now, not Kid. If only he asked her out sooner. If only he told her he loved her. If only…


End file.
